The Dark Hearts
Originally created when coming up with ideas for /co/ntainment enemies, they gradually developed into a more personalized group with ties to other projects. History The Dark Hearts are a cabal of thirteen magic users, a varied collection of wizards, witches, enchanters, sorcerers, warlocks etc. As a means of obtaining immortality they created a number of heavily reinforced, enchanted stone golems to use as proxy bodies and a pocket dimension where time works differently to preserve their minds. This dimension also serves as a network connecting them to their golems. Any of the Dark Hearts can assume control of one of their golems from anywhere, even between different planes, since they have a few in the Demon Realms as well. They came into conflict with Containment, who managed to destroy one of their facilities and collect one of their golems. Rather than fight back, the Dark Hearts arranged to provide funding for Containment, installed one of their associates in a managerial position, and steered the group away from their work by pointing them at their more disruptive rivals. When the portal between the demon realms and Earth collapsed, they began working directly with the Courier's Guild to try to fix it. As part of that, one of them was enlisted to teach Erin how to use magic so that she could participate in the reconstruction of the portal. Golems When dormant their golems do not retain humanoid form, instead resembling some form of crystalline formation. When a Dark Heart takes control of one, their personal mask will materialize above it, causing the golem to assume its active form. A golem's form can be personalized, but is often restricted to what the intended purpose of the golem is; a simple communication model or attack model cannot preform complex magic, as they lack the dexterity for it. They are known to have at least one golem specifically made to enable the Dark Hearts to teach others. It's been noted that volume control can be difficult when your mind is separated from your body, so some of the Dark Hearts have a tendency to shout when speaking through a golem. Members Those who we know the names of anyway. *'Allesia' - One of the founding three members of the Dark Hearts. She enjoys crafting her golems to look delicate and feminine to hide their ruthless efficiency at wielding magic. She's the 13th mask going clockwise from the bottom of the circle. *'Orin' - He has strong opinions about how the resurgence of magic should be handled. They don't necessarily align with Britainment's opinions, but Britainment can't do anything about it because /co/ntainment doesn't want them to. So Orin is sort of the "You're not allowed to fight this villain" kind of guy as far as the Seasons Girls are concerned. He's the sixth mask going clockwise from the bottom in the circle. Gallery 1372554833307.png|First look Containment foes.png|Back when they were still just /co/ntainment stock enemies 1404813228280.png|Standard model 1422314672374.png|Combat model 1431222993565.png|Teaching model 1430715118851.png 1425767207817.png|Giving Hank and Boss Imp bad news about the Earth portal CardAllesia.png|Allesia's info card 1517842432819.png|Orin in a line up of regular trouble makers 1518323479986.png|Orin being a showy twat 1519683519863.png|Different golem models Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Female